tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Legacy of the Moon Shamans
Introduction *This Event has reappeared on June 11th, 2014 for ALL platforms with 10 days Duration. (ENDED) * This Event has reappeared on Febuary 10th, 2014 for Android with 10 days Duration. (ENDED) *This Event has reappeared on January 17th, 2014 for Android with 10 days Duration. (ENDED) *This Event launched on November 11th, 2013 for Android with 10 days Duration. (ENDED) *The Great Moon has risen and awakened hordes of monsters! Wage battle against them, rebuild the Moon Shamans' structures and get the Crystal Chest of Happiness. *There are several quests with a time countdown running on both sides of the screen New Quests!* Moon Energy *Moon energy is required to kill all monsters. *Moon energy can also be used to unfreeze any tribezman, Requires 3 taps, and 3 Moon Energy *You have a maximum of 150 Moon Energy. **It replenishes one unit every 3:00 or Full 150 in 7:30:00 *Additional moon energy can be purchased from the Moon Store; 50 for 5, 100 for 10, 150 for 15. *One Time Offer - 50 Moon Energy for 1 *One Time Offer - 100 Moon Energy for 3 ; After buying 50 for 1 *One Time Offer - 50 Moon Energy for 1 ; Reoffered after buying 100 for 3 *One Time Offer - 50 Moon Energy for 1 ; Reoffered again after 2nd lot of 50 for 1 *One Time Offer - 50 Moon Energy for 1 ; Reoffered yet again after 3nd lot of 50 for 1 *One Time Offer - 100 Moon Energy for 3 ; Reoffered after buying all previous Offers *For more information and requirements (See monster chart below) Monsters * GameInsight's description of Monsters available The Tribez Community Facebook - Monsters * If you do not have sufficient Moon Energy, you are prompted To defeat this enemy you will need: . Buy . However the suggested purchase amount of moon energy is more than actually needed. It is rounded up to the next multiple of 10 Moon Energy. 15 becomes 20, 30 becomes 40, 50 becomes 60. See Moon Store for other purchase options. Blado Chests *Tribesmen keep saying that the monsters of the Great Moon can’t be completely defeated. But you, the Great Chief, are capable of any task! You must use Blado’s helping hand if you want to succeed in your mission. He’ll provide you with useful Chests that will help you become wealthy and experienced in no time. Let’s see the detailed descriptions of these Chests and how to obtain them. *Please note that after collecting any of the Chests, your progress resets, and the hunt starts from the beginning. But Blado is very generous and has vast reserves of chests, so until the Great Moon ceases to shine in the sky, you can try to get them any time while the Great Moon event is active. *Also, please, note that the Great Moon is unusual event. It happens monthly. If you don't complete it this time you will have a chance to continue next time when the Great Moon will return. Your event progress will be saved, and all you will need is staying tuned with events occurring in Tribez! * GameInsight description of Baldo's chests can be found at The Tribez Community Facebook - Blado's Chest Shaman Structures Requirements and Rewards for the Shaman structures is described by GameInsight at this facebook page. The Tribez Community Facebook - Shaman Structures ---- Moon Smithy *The Moon Smithy has expired; Aurora: "Chief, at this time we don't have access to the Moon Smithy! We need a Silver Moon Key to get back in there. Wait for the Next ascension of the Great Moon, banish monsters and collect Moon Keys!" Smithy expires locks (not disappears) after 20 days but can be reopened with the Silver Moon Key. Required to build : 5 special artifacts *Fairy Treasure *Enchanted Armor *Wolf Necklace *Magic Cloak *Ancient Coin Enables: Silver Elixir (increase income by 50% for 2 hours) Azure Elixir (increase resouces by 20% for 2 hours) Rainbow Elixir (increase experience by 50% for 4 hours) ---- Sage Tower *The Sage Tower has expired; Aurora: "Chief, at this time we don't have access to the Sage Tower! We need a Golden Moon Key to get back in there. Wait for the Next ascension of the Great Moon, banish monsters and collect Moon Keys!" Tower expires locks (not disappears) after 20 days but can be reopened with the Golden Moon Key. Required to build : 5 special artifacts *Ancient Helm *Shoes of Swiftness *Pot of Gold *Vampire Ring *Monsters Vanquishing Armor Enables: Golden Elixir (increase income by 100% for 2 hours) Wondrous Elixir (increase resources by 50% for 2 hours) Celestial Elixir (increase experience by 100% for 3 hours) ---- Collections For collections that are "For Sale" allow you to purchase artifacts and activators. If you do not have sufficient activators, you can acquire them two ways. Options are from the offer when attempting to Charge the Collection, or from the Moon Store. Costs differ depending on which option used. Refer to the Moon Store for costs. If you decline to purchase, you might get the One Time Offer: 5 Enchancement Powders -70% off - Normally 40, now 12. In-game Dialogue Aurora "Chief! the long night has come!" Aurora "The Great Moon has ascended! it has awoken hordes of monsters!" Blado "This will be a very long night... Greetings!" Aurora "Who goes there? Stop where you are! Phew, you scared me!" Blado "You mustn't be afraid! I am Blado, wandering vanquisher of monsters." Blado "I'll be happy to help - both with action and good advise (sic)." Aurora "Your assistance will be quite welcome in these troubled times." Blado "Chief! Monsters are near!" Blado "We won't be able to chase them off without Weapons!" Blado "Pay attention! Look for it in industrial and commercial structures" Blado "Also, you won't be able to make do without Moon Energy." Blado "You will need it to chase away monsters." Blado "Keep an eye on how much of it you've got and replenish in the Store as needed." Blado "You will get Amulets by chasing away monsters." Blado "I am willing to exchange them for Chests, which you can probably use." Blado "Inside you will find Weapons, Charges and Moon Energy - all the things you need to fight monsters!" Moon Store New tab available to purchase with gems the weapons to defeat monsters and some activators to complete collections. Category:Quests Category:Events